brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Velociraptor78
Hello fellow Brickipedians. As stated in my original page (78.71.something else) I solemnly apologise for the nonsense/gibberish I have inputed into other pages. I shall do anything necessary to fix it. I just need a list so I can take them out. If this was already done, apologies to you. If this block is soon to be turned permanent, I thank you for the good times I have had on here. I will now only edit if I see something wrong. I will not spam/boo other people's creations. I thought some of the images were fake, because I saw "PhotoShop" in the sources. I now see they only did this to make them easier to see. I can do whatever it takes to spread the word of this great wikia, so it may, eventually, turn more powerful than Wikipedia itself. I thank you, and apologies to Cpatain Rex, Nighthawk leader, and all of the other mods and people here. Velociraptor78 15:49, 19 December 2008 (UTC) (changed) Just a random quote Now witness the firepower of this fully-armed and OPERATIONAL wikia! Velociraptor78 18:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Unblocked * I have unblocked you (only 5 days earlier than your block would expire). You had previously made some good edits on the wiki before your vandalism, so hopefully you can go back your old ways. Feel free to edit like everyone else, but know that if you do vandalise like you had before, a permanent ban will be placed on you. 22:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Any help I'm really new to Wikia editing, so feel free to leave a message with tips on Wikia-ing. Velociraptor78 22:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ---------- * Hi, I'm not sure what you really want to know, so I'll just leave a couple of tips for you: **To link pages, use to open the link and to close. If you want to link to a page but use different text, use the | sign For example, to link a page to Darth Vader, but if you want the text "the Dark Lord" to link to the page, you would put in the Dark Lord, which would give you: the Dark Lord. ** To use a template (for example a userbox like ), use with the name of the template in between. *** Templates like , and can make it easier to link pages. ***If you're creating a page, you may want to use or and for infoboxes for the sets. These can be inserted into a new page by clicking the buttons above the input area which are available for new pages. ** Also when creating a page, make sure you categorize the article. You can do this by putting in Category:. See for a list of categories. * If you want any other help, or this doesn't make sense, feel free to contact me :) 00:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) New Star Wars: Love/Hate? With all of the new Star Wars sets coming out, I want to know which one (all time) is your favorite, and which one is your least favorite. My favorite is 7255 General Grievous Chase and my least is 7674 V-19 Torrent. Velociraptor78 02:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC)